Such a laser spark plug is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 018 973 A1, for example. The conventional laser spark plug has an integrated prechamber system in which the prechamber is designed as one piece with the housing of the laser spark plug. It is disadvantageous that the entire laser spark plug together with the integrated prechamber must always be replaced when only one component of the conventional system no longer functions. In particular when used in large stationary gas engines, due to deposits and other wear the service life of the prechamber may be shorter than that of the laser components which are likewise integrated into the laser spark plug. In such cases, in the conventional system a laser system, still functional as such, together with the worn-out integrated prechamber system must be replaced and disposed of, which is not economical in particular due to the much higher manufacturing costs of the laser system with regard to the prechamber components.